


Winter King (fanmix)

by ariel2me



Series: Winter King [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, I'm writing a series of fics inspired by the songs, Radiohead, he's the one who said Stannis and Radiohead are a match made in bitter sulky heaven, yeah blame my brother for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stannis Baratheon Radiohead fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter King (fanmix)

****

**Winter King**

I’m writing a series of fics inspired by these songs, so the fanmix is sort of the introduction. All the fics will be included under the Winter King series.

// **[LISTEN](http://www.4shared.com/playlist/7QRint7C/winterking.html)** // **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.4shared.com/playlist/7QRint7C/winterking.html#) //  
**

 

**Sulk**

_‘sometimes you sulk, sometimes you burn’_

When Stannis returned to Dragonstone after Robert named Ned Stark as his Hand, a question from Shireen and a remark from Maester Cressen brought to mind Stannis’ great-great-grandfather Maekar Targaryen, who returned to his seat at Summerhall after his brother Aerys I refused to name him Hand of the King.

 

**Everything In Its Right Place**

_‘yesterday I woke up sucking a lemon’_

Rhaegar Targaryen came to visit Storm’s End two years before the Rebellion, and Stannis pondered the difference between Rhaegar’s and Robert's particular brand of charm, and faced his own complete lack of charm. 

 

**(Nice Dream)**

_‘they love me like I was a brother, they protect me, listen to me’_

The brothers of Stannis Baratheon, real and imagined.

 

**Paranoid Android**

_‘when I am king you will be first against the wall’_

With the clamors for King in the North and the real Azor Ahai reborn gaining potent currency after Davos brought back Rickon Stark from Skagos and Melisandre brought Jon Snow back from the dead, Stannis began to harbor doubts about the loyalties of his two previously-trusted advisors.

 

**Nude**

_‘you’ll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking’_

Stannis, Selyse, Melisandre, and infidelity.

 

**Karma Police**

_‘i’ve given all I can but it’s not enough’_

Stannis, Shireen, fatherhood in all its limitation and (maybe) glory.  

 

**How to Disappear Completely**

_that_ _there, that’s not me_

Err I’ll keep this one a secret for now ; )


End file.
